


How to: Mark your Demon

by DasChaosweib



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Bites, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasChaosweib/pseuds/DasChaosweib
Summary: Aziraphale discovers love bites.And he probably gets a bit carried away with it.





	How to: Mark your Demon

The first one had been an accident. Aziraphale actually had felt bad about it, first. Then, he probably got a bit carried away, judging by the state of Crowley’s body. But- Well, let’s start from the beginning:

The Demon came into his bookshop in his usual swaggering manner, grinning at him brightly: “Hello, Angel”.

Aziraphale absently waved in his general direction, he was bend over a new book he had been able to recover, internally fuming about the poor treatment his knew found treasure had endured. Didn’t those people know the value of such an old original version of-

The Demon mumbled something, then sat down on one of the padded chairs behind him, waiting for the Angel to come back to reality. Absently, Aziraphale reached for his mug he’d long forgotten, yet the cocoa was still hot. He smiled fondly, because he hadn’t been the one to do the miracle.

He forced his eyes away from the poor book and took a small sip before stretching his back. He felt the Demon’s hands on his shoulders, gently kneading tense muscles. “Hello, my dear. I am sorry, I just got a new book and it’s in a most dreadful state, really those people don’t even know…”

Crowley just let him ramble on about books and their proper treatment and how those people should all be forbidden from purchasing such valuable items, humming his agreement from time to time, sometimes even in the right moment to appear like he was listening.

They were sitting on one of the soft sofas now, the Demon watching him with this twinkle in his eyes that always gave away his amusement. “You know, Angel, maybe you should just form some kind of book-police. You could write strong worded letters to each of them”

“You know, my Dear, maybe that’s exactly what I’ll do”, the Angel huffed in frustration, ignoring the amused smile on the Demon’s face.

“Yeah, well, sounds pretty exhausting, too. Don’t know if it’s worth your time, when you could spend it snogging me” The Demon looked anywhere but him, focusing on some corner of his book shop, his body tense and his cheeks slightly flushed, pretending he just said something about the weather.

Now Aziraphale was the one shooting Crowley an amused gaze. “So that’s why you’re lurking around”

Crowley shrugged, covering his embarrassment with a cough. “Well, I was bored. And snogging usually helps against… boredom”

“Mhm”, the Angel mused, one hand already on the Demon’s face turning him around to press his lips against Crowley’s, watching the Demon’s eyes fluttering shut.

The Demon let out a content hum as he separated himself a bit. “’tis nice”, he murmured grinning at the Angel. “And better than writing strong worded letters, no?”

The Angel chuckled, gently slipping his tongue between those cheeky lips, caressing Crowley’s forked tongue with his own.

Crowley pressed his slim body against the Angel’s, letting out a shivering breath. The Demon would deny it at every given opportunity, but Aziraphale knew he hungered for soft touches and the affection the Angel was so willing to give. His hands gently buried in red hair, he explored every inch of Crowley’s mouth with his own lips and tongue.

He kissed alongside Crowley’s jawbone and down his neck, while the Demon shoved his hands under the layers of his clothes, grinning slightly, as he dragged his nails gently across naked skin, making the Angel shiver.

Very gently, the Angel nipped at the soft skin on the crook of Crowley’s neck, earning a soft moan from the Demon. Crowley buried one of his hands in the Angel’s hair, holding him in place, encouraging him to carry on with whatever he was doing – Aziraphale wasn’t so sure himself but obviously Crowley liked it.

After some time, he let go of his neck, kissing his way upwards again, meeting the Demon’s lips and letting his hands wander down Crowley’s neck to his chest, down to his waist, pushing up his shirt.

The Demon snapped his finger’s impatiently, removing it completely, shivering when cold air met heated skin. Aziraphale leaned back a bit, taking in the sight of Crowley’s flushed cheeks, his slightly parted lips and piercing gaze glued to the Angel’s face, his forked tongue flickering over red lips and let his eyes wander down his neck-

The Angel froze for a second. Where he’d nipped at the skin on Crowley’s neck before, the skin had started to bruise, leaving behind a dark mark against pale skin. He felt guilty instantly. He hadn’t wanted to hurt him to a point where Crowley’s skin bruised and was already about to apologize- When he stopped himself, frowning. Crowley hadn’t shown any sign of pain, in contrary, he’d seemed like he’d enjoyed himself pretty much.

“Angel?”, the raspy voice brought him back into present. “’everything alright?”

Aziraphale decided, this needed further investigation, strictly out of curiosity, of course.

“Yeah”, the Angel flashed him an encouraging smile. “Just thinking about what I want to do with you, first”

The Demon chuckled. “Well, whatever it is, I am all for it”

Smiling, the Angel bend down, kissing him on the lips first, gently, before doing the same he’d done before a bit higher up the neck, just underneath Crowley’s jaw bone while gently running his hands down the sides of the Demon’s torso. The reaction from the Demon was almost identical, a hand shooting up to his head, holding him in place, pressing himself closer to the Angel. Encouraged by this demeanour, Aziraphale placed his lips on the same spot again, sucking and kissing and biting at the skin harder than before, feeling the Demon squirm underneath him.

His hands had found a way to Crowley’s chest, scratching his nails softly over pale skin, not enough to leave behind any visible traces though. It was enough to make the Demon arch his back with a groan.

“Sh-Shit, Angel!”, Crowley moaned, as Aziraphale bit down one last time before gently licking over the maltreated skin.

He looked at his creation curiously. It was darker and bigger than the one before, just high enough to not be covered up by any collar he’d seen the Demon ever wear. It made Aziraphale’s chest swell with an unknown feeling of… he couldn’t name it. Everyone would be able to see, each human who shot his Demon one of those gazes he mostly ignored would see what he’d done to him, would see that Crowley was _his_ Demon.

With a soft groan he let his lips wander down the Demon’s chest, placing more marks across pale skin while the Demon moaned and shivered. He sucked in one of Crowley’s nipples (curious little things, really, he’d never paid them much attention until Aziraphale found out what kind of sounds he could get from Crowley if he did). The Demon bit back a curse, arching his back once more and the Angel could feel Crowley’s erection pressing against his leg.

“_Fuck_”, he groaned when the Angel let go, pulling Aziraphale up into a heated kiss, while Crowley fumbled with the buttons on Aziraphale’s shirt, just to snap his fingers with an impatient snarl, removing them completely. Eager fingers touched soft skin frantically, pulling him closer.

“So impatient”, the Angel chuckled, drawing back slightly.

“I’ll show you impatient”, the Demon grumbled, trying to get him closer again. “’tis your own fault, with all the biting and stuff”

“I didn’t know you enjoyed… rougher treatment”

“I am a Demon, Aziraphale. It won’t be the cuddling that gets me off”

The Angel arched an eyebrow but didn’t dare to argue. Instead he shot him a cheeky smile. “Well then, why don’t we carry on somewhere more comfortable?”

“Got it”, the Demon grinned, snapping his finger.

They were in Aziraphale’s bedroom now, with the Angel laying on his back and the Demon straddling him. He felt Crowley’s erection pressing against his, rolling his hips slightly as he leaned down to kiss Aziraphale. The Angel had to swallow down a moan, as the friction against his erection made him shiver. They were both still wearing their pants, which got quite uncomfortable by now.

The sight of his Demon above him, dark marks against pale skin all over his chest, made the Angel groan, as he pulled _his_ Demon closer, kissing him and sucking in his bottom lip, gently biting down on the soft flesh.

He saw a moment of surprise and took it, as he flipped them around, the Demon buried under him once more with a surprised look on his face. Then he started chuckling. “Sly Bastard”

His chuckles were replaced by moans very fast, as the Angel worked his way down the Demon’s body, kissing and sucking and biting.

He left one mark on the Demon’s right shoulder, one on his left chest, one near his stomach, one underneath his bellybutton, on his right hip…

The Demon’s breath hitched every time his teeth closed around soft skin, his hands grabbing in his hair, never hard enough to hurt him, his body shivering and arching.

The moans and gasps were sweet music in the Angel’s ears, while he licked and sucked and nibbled at the Demon’s nipples again, pinching and biting.

“Fuck- Angel-“, he moaned his hands either clawing into the Angel’s back or trying to find a way inside Aziraphale’s trousers, at some point removing them with a snap of his fingers as well.

The Angel grinned slightly, reaching for the Demon’s pants and pulling them down. The Demon was very eager to comply, wiggling himself free from the fabric. The salty taste on Aziraphale’s tongue was the sweetest he’d ever tasted, as he gently licked his way down from the Demon’s bellybutton towards his waistband.

“-ziraphale- SHIT!”, Crowley howled, his hips stuttering, as the Angel withdrew his tongue just above where the Demon wanted him. “Fuck”, he groaned frustrated, shooting the Angel an annoyed glance.

“Patience, my Dear”, the Angel replied, unable to keep his arousal out of his voice.

The Demon muttered something he didn’t understand, while the Angel ignored Crowley’s heavy erection practically begging for attention and focused on the insides of his thighs instead.

He looked up, while he sucked the sensitive skin between his teeth. _His _Demon’s mouth was covered with his own arm, biting down on it, his hips rocking impatiently, eyes clenched shut. The Angel grinned satisfied, biting down a bit harder.

The whine that broke out of the Demon’s throat shot exciting waves through his body, making Aziraphale catch his breath. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to get Crowley this close without really touching him yet. He could see the Demon’s hand reaching down to his erection, trying to get any kind of friction but the Angel caught the hand with his own, entwining their fingers with a wicked smile.

“Bastard”, he heard the Demon growl, arching his back in frustration, his body tense and on edge. “Just- Give me _something_, damnit”

“I am”, the Angel answered simply, biting down on the sensitive skin once again, getting a desperate moan in return.

“Please- just- Touch me already, for fucks sake! You’re driving me insane!”

“Hmm?”, the Angel murmured, slowly kissing his way upwards towards the Demon’s erection.

The Demon growled again, getting his hand free from Aziraphale’s grasp and burying it in the Angel’s hair. “Come _on, Aziraphale!_”, he groaned. “Didn’t know you enjoyed being begged at, you wicked-”

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a loud whine as the Angel placed his lips down the base of his cock. “You were saying?”, he grinned.

“Just- Get it on!”, the Demon huffed, cheeks flushed.

The Angel placed another mark there, the sounds Crowley made going straight towards his own arousal, before kissing his way up again, one hand tightly wrapped around the Demon’s erection who rocked his hips desperately, panting.

He sucked at the dark mark underneath Crowley’s jaw bone again, making his breath hitch, while the Demon wrapped his own fist around Aziraphale’s erection.

He bit down on the spot again: “Mine”, he groaned, earning another moan from the Demon.

“Y-Yours- Shit -zira- Fffuck”, he panted, and their kisses got sloppier, while they moved frantically against each other. “Sh-Shit, Angel- I”

“Go on, love”, the Angel muttered against his Demon’s lips, sealing them with his own, their tongues tasting the other, just breaking apart for a few seconds to draw in desperate breaths.

The Demon’s body tensed, his eyes clenching shut, biting down on the Angel’s lip as he came, his hips stuttering, his whole body shaking. Aziraphale followed him, unable to hold back any longer. When the twitching of their hips finally stopped, they were left in each other’s arms, trying to catch their breath.

With a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale removed the mess they’d made, placing soft kisses across the Demon’s face, while the Demon’s hands caressed his back gently.

When the Angel touched the sensitive mark, that had gotten quite dark and big by now, the Demon flinched back.

“I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?”, now that the arousal subsided, the guilt was back. “I- I didn’t mean to-”

“’tis alright”, the Demon huffed touching it with his finger warily. He sat up, a curious frown on his face, walking towards a mirror. His mouth slacked in astonishment. “You did not!”, he exclaimed amused.

“I- probably got carried away”

“Carried away?”, the Demon asked, eying him via the mirror. “I could pass as one of those spotted dogs!”

Now that he mentioned it, there were a LOT of marks on his body, his neck, his shoulders, down to his chest, on his belly, at the base of his… well. He really hoped the Demon wouldn’t check the insides of his thighs but- “The fuck, Aziraphale?

The Angel burrowed his face in his hands, embarrassed. “I told you, I got carried away”

“Really, leaving hickeys like a teenager”, the Demon huffed.

“I prefer to refer to them as ‘love bites’”, the Angel replied with a crooked smile, who just remembered reading about those once. He could tell by the glint in Crowley’s eyes that he wasn’t truly annoyed. It was just his way to cover it up.

“Love bites? I look like a weird coloured lady-bug!”, the Demon exclaimed with a dramatic voice.

“So, you’re asking me not to do it again?”, the Angel asked curiously, watching his lover press his finger into a spot on his hip.

“Didn’t say that, did I?”, he replied. “Just… lemme complain a bit, alright?”

The Angel chuckled. “Alright”

Crowley met his gaze over the mirror again, before he miracled the love bites away, crawling back into bed.

“You forgot one”, Aziraphale pointed out, kissing the dark mark underneath his jaw bone.

The Demon mumbled something, snuggling closer. “Sorry, what did you say, Dear?”

“’ma keeping that one”, he grumbled, shooting the Angel a provocative glare as if daring him to say something.

Aziraphale didn’t. He wasn’t able to. All the Angel could manage, with all the warm feelings bubbling in his stomach, was a fond smile, wrapping his arms around his demon to drag him closer.

“You’ll get a revenge, you know that, right?”, Crowley muttered sleepily.

“Looking forward to it”, the Angel smiled, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.


End file.
